peter meets stan smith
by catmagnent
Summary: Stan smith and family move to quohog. They meet the griffins. How did things turn out?


i own nothing of family guy or american dad. may god help the writers of those shows.

come on stan we have to get going. said francine. if we dont we are going to hit rush hour traffic and miss the sight seeing trip from washington d.c to quohog.

im coming francine. said stan smith as he adjusted his tie and loaded his 9mm. just let me get my shaving bag and round up my folded american flag that the president gave me for christmas. that was so so special..so thoughtful. and a single tear ran down the rugged handsome face of stan smith. he wiped it away and gathered his things. then he clicked out the last of the house lights and took one last look. so many memories and so many bad memories too.

the death of his only son steve and roger suddenly departing back to his home planet. and the fact stan was powerless to prevent a massacre at the george washington elementary school. so many little children murdered by those terroristic bastards. stan could not get the images out of his mind. he took a deep breath and let it out heavily.

good bye bad memories..and good bye steve. rest in peace. muttered stan. then he shut the door for the last time and got into the blue station wagon and drove off down the street.

stan hit the freeway going towards quohog. well lets hope the people in our neighborhood will be friendlier than our last ones. thought stan to himself.

well what are you hoping for hayley when we get to quohog..a boyfriend or a job at the supermarket asked stan. he did his best to try and make friends with his oldest daughter since steves death.

dad how did steve die.. asked hayley.

he..he..stan paused. steve was very sick hayley. began stan . he had begun to run very high fevers and cough up blood. roger was immune to what ailed your brother so he took care of him. at three in the morning we heard roger screaming. your mother and i ran to see what he was hollering about. steve had a deadly form of cancer and it rapidly spread through his body. no cure for it. your mother tried to call you and tell you that steve wanted to talk to you. but naturally you ignored us as always. and he told your mom what he had to say to you. so there you go hayley. now ask your mother what steve said.

mom what did steve tell you that he had to tell me..asked hayley.

he said you could have his computer and his music collection and something he called his box of locks. he said you knew what it was. said francine.

oh. okay. said hayley.

just then they entered quohog city limits and began to search for their new neighborhood.

at the griffin household peter was finishing a fight with the big yellow chicken all the while he had tried to make a point to meg and chris about the dangers of smoking. lois had just put stewie down for his afternoon nap while brian slept in the nursery to keep an eye on him.

lois took a look out of the kitchen window and remarked there was new people moving into cleavelands house. chris spotted hayley and the sight of her took chris by storm. his face flushed and his palms got sweaty. he grabbed one of peters pawtucket beers and downed it quickly. he waited for it to take effect. then he took off his ball cap and went across the street to talk to hayley.

hi im chris griffin. said chris

im hayley smith. she smiled and shook his hand.

chris smiled and told hayley that he liked her and wanted to be her boyfriend if she would have him. hayley smiled and told him that he would make a great boyfriend.

chris was elated. and before he could shout it out hayley kissed him. and chris melted in her arms. he kissed back and let his hands roam where they will as long as she didnt object. hayley didnt object to chris gently caressing her firm ass or caressing her breasts. she suggested that they have wild make out sex upstairs in her room right now. chris followed. he remembered everything that the sexual intercourse manual and foreplay guide had said. and he put those skills to use.

downstairs francine met with lois and stan talked with joe and quagmire before peter butted in. joe and quagmire warned stan about how peter is. stan knew there was a doctor that owed him a huge favor. stan told joe and quagmire that he could cure peter of his stupidity. they wanted him to make peter more of a man and not so childish or acting mentally retarded.

stan called doctor turnairound and called in his favor. the next day peter was kidnapped and taken to a secret location. he was drugged and operated on. the cause of peters actions and mannerisims was the result of a crayon that had been shoved into peters nose and then he got punched. that logged the crayon into the part of his brain that controlled his actions and mannerisims.

three days later peter was normal. he wasnt childish or stupid. he was also thinner as the doctor removed a large amount of fat from peter. lois looked at peter as he swayed right towards her and scooped her up and kissed her. lois melted. oh peter you sexy man you. she said..why dont we shake the bed springs right now..

you got it sweet cheeks. smirked peter as he picked up lois and the two headed upstairs.

hayley and chris fell more and more in love. and with hayleys help chris lost weight and shaped up into a sexy beast. then he proposed to hayley and she said yes.

francine and stan smiled. roger came back to live with stan and francine. then roger spotted the griffins oldest daughter..meg.

why if it isnt little miss thang...megan griffin. said roger with a smile.

oh shut up you queer sounding alien. spewed meg hatefully.

oh dont hate me..meg. i came back because i needed to study the sexual habits of a virgin human female..and francine isnt suitable. lois griffin isnt suitable for study. you are the only virgin left in quohog. and thats why you and i are going to conduct this study of sex. said roger.

you..you mean im actually going to have sex for the first time..said meg .

this is going to be so cool. the coolest thing ever. thought meg to herself.

then meg followed roger into his spacecraft. she was led through a doorway and came out the otherside naked. roger clicked on the transmitter and a recorder. the beings on his planet galettica were going to get an eye full.

roger went through a shape shifter tube and came out looking like quohogs own porno star michael big dick shatser. meg got really horny when she saw who roger transformed into.

oh you big sexy man you..cooed meg. come here and put that huge cock of yours to good use..light my fire.

and roger did just that. meg had sexual intercourse for the first time and loved it.

she had multiple orgasims and roger didnt inform her that he had shot his alien load into her fertile parts. she was to have his babies. and she didnt care.

they made love multiple times. roger found he loved meg. he broke her cherry and they made babies of human alien decent. their gift to humanity. how sweet.

stan and peter became grandfathers. meg and hayley had babies. roger and meg got married. chris fought with clouse the goldfish. chris dumped clouse the goldfish into the toilet and flushed it. hayley kicked out the evil monkey in the closet. she sent him to the zoo. francine and lois fought kung fu style over the number one grandmother tee shirt and coffee mug set.

the director of the c.i.a gave stan the directors spot of the quohog branch of the f.b.i. and peter got the supervisors job at the pawtucket brewery. joe and quagmire liked the new peter griffin. stewie even got a job working with the f.b.i s research and development on new weapons and even how to create the new faster stronger and smarter super soldier. stewie tried out his formula. over the next 72 hours stewie grew taller and got smarter. then he began to work out and the strength part kicked in. he trained as a soldier and joined the airforce. he designed the first starship..stewie and his platoon was the first crew to pilot it out of the earths atmosphere. then they circled the moon and hit light speed and reached the edge of the solar system and back to earth in 6hours.

brian hooked up with joes dog baby. the pair is expecting their first litter of puppies in two months.

quagmire and francine developed a relationship and stan didnt know. peter and lois were happy to be grandparents. stan and francine lived their lives as usual.

roger and meg took their 39 children and went back to galettica. they took over the planet.

chris and hayley adoped roger and megs 40th baby little megan.

little megan was half human and half galettican. she was a vicious human alien hybrid. by the age of two megan had solved the energy crisis for quohog and ran for mayor. she won by a landslide. former mayor west died of shock.

brian and baby became parents to six puppies. and little megan talked with her mom and dad every night. meg was so proud of her little girl..the mayor of quohog little megan. and everyone was happy. no one really complained. oh yeah cleveland..he and loretta divorced. then cleveland remarried a sexy lady by the name of foxxy cleopatra. and they lived happily ever after.

peace out..yip yip yip...


End file.
